


Red Right Hand

by multipurposetoolguy



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, D/s undertones, Hux-centric, M/M, Mentions of Violence, good ol' canonverse kylux, just a bit, slightly flowery descriptions of hux and kylos weirdass relationship, sorta?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 18:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12710697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multipurposetoolguy/pseuds/multipurposetoolguy
Summary: Ren arrives back on the Finalizer after being away and with him he has brought the key to a very important door.





	Red Right Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [valda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valda/gifts).



> prompt for this one was the line: "You lied to me." 
> 
> I actually found a way to make this NOT angsty, how bout that??

Hux waits for Ren to step off the transport docking in the ship’s largest landing bay, hands clasped behind his back. He’s not wearing his greatcoat, and his face is schooled into blankness, trying to appear like he does this for every high clearance level transport that docks aboard the  _ Finalizer.  _ Detached. Protocol. 

Ren knows better, infuriatingly, knows Hux’s presence is a special occasion and he'll extrapolate whatever sentimental nonsense from it that he fancies. Better though that his officers think that his being there means a surprise inspection, instead of the absurd notion that he had missed Kylo Ren while he was away. 

The ship settles and after a moment the exit ramp begins to lower with a hiss. Then he's there, striding straight-backed and powerful out of the ship and wearing a new set of robes that billow out behind him as he approaches.

Hux berates himself for noticing.

There’s a sort of pride in the set of his shoulders, one that he didn’t have when he left eight weeks ago, and he looks smug about something; he’s flicking his robe out to swirl in little ripples as he walks with the Force, Hux is sure. He hates it, and he hates how much he missed this. These little infuriating quirks that scorn his attention while he craves it. 

He’s about halfway across the hanger when Hux notices that he is not exiting the ship alone. A large crate hangs in the air behind him, moving as Ren does in as smooth a motion as if it were on a rolling cart. It’s large, with metal paneling and even as it floats smoothly Hux can tell it has a considerable weight to it. Ren smirks when he catches Hux’s eyes locking onto it as he walks. 

“What’s this, then?” Hux can’t help but ask. 

“Patience, General.” Ren says as he passes, with an air of superiority that Hux wants to shove back down his throat. He sounds so much like the enigmatic Jedi that he so loathes, and he considers saying so but it will only make Ren sulky and juvenile and likely storm off to have a breakdown somewhere. And Hux is irritatingly curious about what he’s brought with him. 

Ren saunters away and out of the hanger, and Hux waits an extra twenty minutes to add stock to his surprise inspection story before calmly heading to his quarters. 

Ren is already there, waiting, and Hux is not surprised. 

“Your training with Supreme Leader is proceeding on-course, I take it?” He says, like he really is conducting an inspection even though they’re alone, the crate sitting in the exact center of the small table where Hux takes his private meals. 

“On schedule and exactly as planned, General.” Ren says smoothly, keeping up the charade. Hux can’t pick out why, only that it feels as though they have an audience. Unable to keep hold of his curiosity any longer, Hux looks over at the box in his kitchenette. 

Ren smirks again. Damn him. 

He moves towards the table and beckons Hux with a hand and a slow nod of his head, dressing up the moment with an odd sort of ceremony. Hux stays where he is for a moment just to defy him, then hurries to the opposite side of the table, meeting Ren’s eyes over the crate. 

Ren waits a long time before speaking, boring into Hux’s eyes with his own. 

“A gift, long overdue.”

Hux gives him a flat look. They have crafted together a particular arrangement that works in a particular way; they aren’t some blushing newly-weds exchanging trinkets and baubles anytime the wind blows up their arses. 

Ren’s expression doesn’t change, and he holds him with that heavy look for a long moment before lowering his eyes to the crate, lifting a hand slow and precise to press gently to a central panel. The box hums and all the seams between panels glow a brilliant blue, recognizing Ren’s genetic signature.  _ Like a Jedi saber,  _ Hux thinks but doesn’t dare say out loud. 

If Ren is in his head he doesn’t react, just moves his hand away as the corner panels lift and swivel out, revealing the cargo within. 

On a delicate little stem that looks to be made of transparisteel sits an inky black hunk of crystal, hewn rough and menacing and devoid of light. It barely reflects the light strips running overhead. Hux has no idea what it could possibly be. 

He looks to Ren, a question on his lips, but suddenly he’s lifting it slowly from the box with the Force, making a point not to touch it. A voice in his head says  _ open your hands,  _ so he does, lifts one palm up and waits. The crystal settles into his hand and Hux can feel when Ren lets go, his arm sagging at the unexpected weight of it. Ren’s eyes are fixed fiercely on him, and Hux’s are stuck similarly on the crystal; it sits jagged and dead in his palm, glinting like carved obsidian. 

_ It’s Snoke’s heart,  _ Ren says in his head, like this planet-shattering new truth is too wild to be spoken into the open air, too tangled and dangerous. Hux nearly drops it to shatter across the floor in his shock. What could happen to a man to turn his flesh and blood into something so biting and cold? Hux gapes, Ren continues. 

_ I took him apart, unmade him, brought him to his knees and brought you his throat.  _

Hux is shaking, just slightly, and he clamps it down, locks away the growing panic beneath his natural urge to craft a plan, play the game _.  _ The implications, this changes everything-- 

“So you can close your hand around the last thing that stood in your way.” 

This Ren says aloud, and as Hux blinks down at the hunk of hardened ichor in his hand he feels a heady rush of purpose filling his senses, a surge of raw, monstrous power. 

He holds this impossible weight in his hand, this dark and congealed husk of horror that long ago was somehow human, and says, “You lied to me.” 

His voice has taken on a strange quality, not angry or cruel but lilting, curious, humming with something else. Like a string plucked on a lyre in the dark. “You told me you were leaving to finish your training.” 

“You wouldn’t have let me go, if you knew.” Ren says, calm, knowing he can never lie to Hux again. Not after this. 

“Even before you held this I was yours to command. Isn’t that strange?” He continues. He sounds strange too, but not in the way Hux does. A measured kind of violence. He sounds like a trap set in the woods, waiting for blood. 

Hux doesn’t answer what isn't really a question. 

“I suppose you have finished with it, having disposed of your Master.”  _ You have a nasty habit of tearing apart anyone who tries to put a collar on you,  _ he wants to say but doesn’t. Ren probably hears it anyway.  _ Yet here you stand. Strange indeed.  _

Ren smiles, dripping and dangerous. “I have a new Master now.”

Hux’s eyes snap hard and burning to Ren’s, sagging with the weight of all his  _ power power power--  _

Hux’s eyes are hungry, poised to devour him whole. Nothing is stopping him. Not anymore. 

“Why now?” He asks, because he needs to hear something closer to normal coming out of his mouth before his knees buckle under this new weight and his carefully hidden seams start to split open. 

Ren laughs, deep and rumbling, and steps around the table and closer to where Hux still stands, hand full of his destiny. 

“You know what today is, don’t you?” He asks. Hux scans his mind for any relevance placed on today, can’t find any date of importance coinciding. A spike of irritation drives through him. 

Ren sees his frustration and takes his silence for what it is. He grins again, low and sharp and red between his teeth. “Today is the day you take all that is yours.” 

He means Snoke’s title, his seat on top of everything. He means the whole galaxy, now at his feet. He means Ren himself, smiling at him like Hux’s leash around his neck is the only thing holding him back. 

Hux grins fit to cut a man and takes Ren’s face in his other hand, leans in. Bruising, biting,  _ taking,  _ he claims him there too. 

His other hand goes to tangle in Ren’s hair and pull.

The crystal shatters at their feet.

 

**Author's Note:**

> It was hard to tag aside from 'kylux' lmao but im very proud of how this turned out!! 
> 
> let me know what you think? <3


End file.
